Combat
Combat Stages Effects of Ship Damage Amount of damage on a ship will affect its performance. Aerial Combat Aerial Combat Stages Fighter Combat \text {Fighter Power} = \sum^\text{All slots} \text{Floor(} \sqrt{\text{Number fighters in slot}} \times \text {Plane anti-air bonus} \text{)} Fighter planes, fighter-bombers, and Zuiun participate in Fighter Combat. The allied fleet and enemy fleet's Fighter Powers are compared to determine the result of Fighter Combat: *EFP: Enemy Fighter Power, FP: Fighter Power. Abbreviated to save space. *This calculation does not take into account any anti-air weaponry equipped on ships. Carrier anti-air stat is also not considered. *Even if allied planes secure air supremacy, planes can still be lost due to the subsequent anti-air defense stages. *If enemy has no fighters, it'll always show "Air Supremacy" if you have airplanes on your side. Likewise, when the enemy has fighters while you don't, "Air Denial" will be shown. Enemy Ship Fighter Power Fleet Anti-air Defense Each enemy bomber slot is assigned at random to a defending ship. Those ships then, for each assigned enemy slot, have an approximately 50% chance to shoot down enemy planes. The number of planes shot down is given by the equations below: \text{Planes Shot Down} = \text{Floor((Ship AA } + \text{Floor(Fleet Anti-air Bonus} \times \text{Formation Modifier))} \times 0.2125\text{)} \text{Fleet Anti-air Bonus} = \text{Floor(} \sum^\text{All slots}\text{Equipment AA Bonus} \times \text{Equipment Modifier)} Formation Modifiers Equipment Modifiers *Any equipment that gives an anti-air bonus will contribute to shooting down enemy planes. *The forward sliding and machine gun animations seem to have no correlation with the calculations. *These calculations only apply for the allied fleet's anti-air defense. Damage Calculation Main Formula Basic Attack Power Attack Type Modifier (Plane Scaling) Formation Modifier (Pre-Cap Modifier) } | | style="text-align:center;"|100% | style="text-align:center;"|45% | style="text-align:center;"|100% | style="text-align:center;"|Medium | style="text-align:center;"|High | style="text-align:center;"|Low |- | Double Line | | style="text-align:center;"|80% | style="text-align:center;"|60% | style="text-align:center;"|120% | style="text-align:center;"|High | style="text-align:center;"|Medium | style="text-align:center;"|Medium |- | Diamond | | style="text-align:center;"|70% | style="text-align:center;"|90% | style="text-align:center;"|160% | style="text-align:center;"|Medium | style="text-align:center;"|Very Low | style="text-align:center;"|High |- | Echelon | | style="text-align:center;"|60% | style="text-align:center;"|75% | style="text-align:center;"|100% | style="text-align:center;"|Medium | style="text-align:center;"|Low | style="text-align:center;"|Medium |- | Line Abreast | | style="text-align:center;"|60% | style="text-align:center;"|100% | style="text-align:center;"|100% | style="text-align:center;"|High | style="text-align:center;"|Very Low | style="text-align:center;"|Medium |} *'Flagship protection' is the situation where a non-flagship ship protects the flagship from being damaged by receiving the attack. *Line Ahead is the best offensive formation for surface combat. *Diamond formation is the best formation for aircraft carrier combat; Lowest chance of having flagship being hit according to the dev. *Line Abreast is the best formation for anti-sub purpose(ASW). Engagement Form Modifer (Pre-Cap Modifier) } | style="text-align:center;"|100% | style="text-align:center;"|45% |- |Head-on Engagement | style="text-align:center;"|80% | style="text-align:center;"|30% |- |Crossing the T (Advantage) | style="text-align:center;"|120% | style="text-align:center;"|15% |- | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Crossing the T (Disadvantage) | style="text-align:center;"|60% | style="text-align:center;"|10% |} *Night battle and air combat are not affected by engagement form. *'The engagement form attack modifier affects both your fleet and the enemy fleet.' **This also applied for the Crossing the T (both Advantage or Disadvantage) modifier. It may be a bug or a design flaw. *Crossing the T (Disadvantage) can be avoided by equipping a (Carrier-based recon plane). **Using Saiun effectively makes what would have been Crossing the T (Disadvantage) become Head-on Engagement. **There is still a very small chance of getting Crossing the T (Disadvantage) with Saiun equipped. Engagement Forms Parallel Engagement The course of the player's fleet and the enemy fleet are the same. Head-on Engagement The course of the player's fleet and the enemy fleet are opposite each other. Crossing the T The course of the player's fleet and the enemy fleet are perpendicular to each other (that's 90 degrees, which results in a T figure). A fleet is in disadvantage if it is coming from「｜」direction, and is in advantage it is is coming from「―」direction. (Historically, the point of this was for the「―」fleet to bring as many guns to bear on the enemy while limiting the firepower of the enemy that can only use guns mounted forward.) Artillery Spotting *When the following conditions are all met, Artillery Observed Firing (弾着観測射撃) may occur. **Air superiority or air supremacy **High total fleet LoS (索敵) **Any ship class that can equip seaplane. (except submarines) **Ship is equipped with at least 1 seaplane (the slot must have at least 1 plane remaining) **Not in heavily damaged (大破) state. *The trigger rate is not 100% even if all requirements are met. *Also refered as Artillery Firing Calibration (弾着修正射撃) *Seaplane bombers can now be used in Artillery Spotting. (25/4/2014) *Ka-type Observation Autogyro currently still not working for Artillery Spotting. Attack types: Single Attack *A ship will only do a single attack if **only 1 artillery weapon equipped. (Eg. 20.3cm, 61cm torpedo) **no main artillery weapon equipped. (Eg. 15cm, 15cm) *Damage: 100% Double Attack *A ship can do a double attack if ** 2 or more''' main artillery weapons''' equipped. (Eg. 46cm, 46cm) *Damage: 120 % x 2 *Trigger chance: ~50% Cut-in Attack *A ship can do a cut-in attack if *#equipped with main artillery and secondary artillery (without AP shell). (Eg. 46cm, 15cm) *#*Damage: 110 % *#equipped with main artillery, secondary artillery and a 'Type 91 Armor-Piercing (AP) Shell. *#*Damage: 130 % *Trigger chance: '~50% *Cut-in attack will never miss. It will atleast do scratch damage. Mixed Attack *A ship will have a chance to do either double attack or cut-in attack if **equipped with 2 main artilleries + 1 Type 91 Armor-Piercing (AP) Shell. **equipped with 2 main artilleries + 1 secondary artillery (Eg. 46cm, 46cm, 15cm) *Double attack Damage: 120 % x 2 *Cut-in Damage: 150 % for AP setup. (secondary setup still unknow.) *Trigger chance: Equally distributed, ~30% each '''(Single attack, Double attack and Cut-in attack). Notes: *LUCK stat doesn't seem to affect trigger chance of any observed fire. *Type 91 Armor-Piercing (AP) Shell is considered an artillery weapon. *Having only 1 Main gun + Type 91 Armor-Piercing (AP) Shell will however result in a single attack. *Secondary artillery is required to trigger cut-in type observed fire. Having cut-in type observed fire by equiping secondary artillery will sometimes cause a display bug (?) where it displays non-artillery equipments instead of the secondary artillery. *Radars , Type 3 Shell, torpedoes and machine guns are non-artillery equipments.' Full List Category:Help Category:Game System Category:Calculation Night Combat *Night battle damage depends on both the Firepower and Torpedo stats for attack power. Consequently, DDs, CLs, CLTs and CAs have drastically increased strength at night. *Any vessel at night must not have taken more than moderate (orange) damage before attacking in order to participate in night battle. *Main Gun = Red guns or 10cm Twin High-angle Mount *Secondary (Sub) Gun = Yellow guns / 12.7cm Twin High-angle Gun / 8cm Twin High-angle Gun / 10cm Twin High-angle Mount (Improved). *Auxiliary equipment (e.g radar, sonar/depth charge, searchlight, turbine, special ammunition, pure AA equipment(green), and midget-sub) will not affect the combination. Night Battle Attack Types Cut-in Equipment Setups NOTE: These are only a few examples. See the above table. NOTE: Midget subs don't count as torpedoes for this. Double Attack Equipment Setups NOTE: These are only a few examples. See the above table. Full List Night Battle Special Attack Modifier (Pre-Cap Modifier) Cut-in Attack '''Cut-in chance:' (0.85 * Luck + Placement Modifier + Health Modifier + Searchlight Modifier) % Double Attack Two consecutive attacks at 120%. Almost always procs, compared to cut-ins which proc only by chance and is affected by the luck stat. Ship's Health Modifier (Pre-Cap Modifier) This modifier does not affect Aerial Combat. Attack Power Cap (Applies After All Pre-Cap Modifiers) Conditions for the attack power cap to activate: attack power x Pre-cap modifiers exceeds 150 for day battle, 300 for night battle, and 100 for anti-sub attacks. This is the attack power cap, and it's represented below by x : \text {Attack Power After Caps} = x + \sqrt {\text {Pre Caps Attack Power} - x} What we can draw from this is that during the day, firepower or torpedo stats above 146 have a high probability breaking the cap immediately and thus becoming nerfed. However, depending on the exact engagement form and fleet formation, this will not always occur. Critical Modifier It should be noted that the critical message always appears when damage dealt is greater than or equal to 40, regardless of whether the 150% modifier was applied or not. On the other hand, the critical message will never appear when damage dealt is less than or equal to 14, even if the 150% modifier was applied. Remaining Ammo Modifier *In general, two bars of will be used in Day Battle for all ships, regardless of whether they attack or not. *The Remaining Ammo Modifier affects the opening Aerial Combat Phase. *When entering night battle, the Remaining Ammo Modifier on a vessel remains same as the previous day battle. One bar of is used for all ships in Night Battle, regardless of whether they attack or not. *Because most battles will consume 2 bars of ammunition each, try to engage the boss before the 5th battle, or else achieving victory becomes unlikely (but not impossible). *When attempting to defeat boss nodes, avoid night battles and whirlpools on the way. **While early maps' whirpools decrease your resources directly, later maps will decrease either or bars of your sorted fleet, which can be disadvantageous in long sorties. *There exist cases in which ships will consume no ammuntion in battle, but these are rare and their causes are not well documented. Most battles will consume ammuntion even if none of your ships are able to attack at all. Please report in the comments below with the exact fleet, equipment setups, map, node, and enemy pattern if you encounter battles where no ammunition is consumed. Victory Conditions ;Perfect S *All enemy ships sunk and no damage taken. Not obtainable in Exercises (PvP)As of the 23 April 2014 update, Perfect S is now possible in PvP. ;S (Victory) *All enemy ships sunk and no allied ships sunk. ;A (Victory) *No friendly ships sunk and required number of enemy ships sunk (see below). ;B (Tactical Victory) *Enemy flagship sunk and no allied ships sunk. **Sinking the enemy flagship guarantees at least a B as long as no allied ships are sunk. *Enemy flagship sunk, friendly ship sunk and number of friendly ships sunk < number of enemy ships sunk. *Damage gauge at least 2.5 times higher enemy damage gauge. ;C (Tactical Defeat) *Didn't clear any of the conditions for A or B, but enemy took over a certain amount of damage. *Damage gauge higher than enemy gauge, but not reaching 2.5 times as much. *Friendly ship sunk, damage gauge higher than enemy, but not 2.5 times as much. *Friendly ship sunk, enemy flagship sunk and number of friendly ships sunk ≥ number of enemy ships sunk. It is possible to clear maps with boss gauges (eg. 4-4, 5-3, event maps) with a C if the enemy flagship is sunk. ;D (Defeat) *Enemy took less than a certain amount of damage. **Both sides taking 0 damage is also D. *Damage gauge lower than enemy gauge. *Friendly ship sunk, not all enemy ships sunk, and gauge lower than enemy gauge. ;E (Defeat) *Over a certain number of friendly ships sunk. (see below) *Friendly ship sunk while not meeting any victory conditions. *No damage done to enemy, while taking over a certain amount (Never happens in a fleet of 1). Notes *The Minimum Sunk Requirement: ** 4 ships out of a fleet of 6 ** 3 ships out of a fleet of 5 ** 2 ships out of a fleet of 4 ** 2 ships out of a fleet of 3 ** 1 ship out of a fleet of 2 *Victory status affects the chance of getting drops and rare drops on the specified node. **B victories tend to have no drops, while Perfect S has the highest chance for rare drops. Additional Explanation/Details Page designed by Ethrundr. Please contact him before altering the implemented design Category:Help Category:Game System Category:Calculation